


Segufix

by NYWCgirl



Series: Peter’s pet [17]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Bodily Fluids, Dildos, Dom/sub, Electroplay, Gags, Kinks, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Sex Toys, Showers, Sounding, segufix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter saw an ad for medical restraints and he is interested to add these to his collection.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: Peter’s pet [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Segufix

_‘Dark desires, this is Patsy speaking, how can I help you?’_

‘Yes, I would like to order the twelve point Segufix bed restraint kit.’

_‘No problem sir, can you tell me the bed size?’_

‘Small single.’

_‘Very well sir, all our kits can be used for self-bondage, do you need timed locks?’_

‘Oh no, the kit is for my sub.’

_‘Perfect, you can choose not to use the crotch strap when you want more fun, but it is featured in the kit. The kit includes two keys and twenty eight locks. They are all two hundred and twenty pound tested. Do you want writs restraints, soft restraint or hard restraint mittens?’_

‘What is the difference between the soft and hard mittens?’

_‘The soft ones are padded inside. They are double layered and the canvas is quite stiff. It is quite difficult to grasp anything with these on. Self-bondage is still possible, but difficult, but as you mentioned this is for your sub, so no worries there. The hard ones feature a hard plastic liner. Your sub can’t grasp anything with them on. The sub will be totally helpless.’_

‘The hard ones it is.’

_‘Then another choice. Would you like a head restraint? It closes around the sub’s head with a Velcro or a neck restraint, which locks around the sub’s neck like a regular restraint?’_

‘I saw this type where there was a head and neck restraint.’

‘ _Sure that is also possible at an extra charge.’_

‘No problem, I want that one.’

_‘Ok, than I guess I have everything I need, remember you can always upgrade your kit up to thirty five point restraints.’_

‘That is good to know.’

_‘All our orders are shipped discreetly with no site address or name on the parcel and are shipped via Fedex, but they do need a phone number and email address or they do not deliver the parcel.’_

‘I’m a returning customer, Peter Burke.’

_‘Ah yes, there you are, that will make the total seven hundred and thirty dollars.’_

‘Charge my credit card. When will it be here?’

_‘Tomorrow at noon.’_

‘Perfect. Thank you.’

‘ _Thank you for your purchase, mister Burke, enjoy!’_

* * *

‘Neal?’

Neal looks up from his sketch book. Peter holds up a blindfold, so he is in the mood tonight. He has had a busy week and Neal wondered when he was going to want to unwind. Well tonight, by the look of it. He gets up, waiting in front of Peter, who puts the blindfold on. He then guides Neal to what he assumes is the playroom.

‘Please undress yourself.’

That isn’t difficult as he is only wearing pajama pants. He quickly steps out of them and Peter makes an approving sound.

‘You’re gorgeous.’

Peter puts something in front of his mouth, so he opens it. It appears to be some sort of dido gag, because his mouth fills up.

‘I’m going to lay you down.’

Neal nods showing he understood. Peter stretches him out and starts fastening the restraints. Neal patiently waits for what is going to happen. Once Peter fastens the head and neck restraint, Neal settles. He feels he can’t go anywhere. The hard mittens make sure he can’t use his hands so he wonders what Peter has in mind because he isn´t fuckable like this. By the feel of the restraints, they are medical grade.

Peter slowly strokes his flaccid cock, but it soon stirs under the strokes. Peter’s hands disappear but soon are back, putting a sticky pad underneath his scrotum. Next a well lubed sound is slowly pushed into the head of his cock. Neal moans, it isn’t that it hurts, but it feels full. He can only imagine the sound is completely inserted, because next an equally lubed dildo is pushed in his hole. He relaxes and groans at the added fullness. He tries to wiggle, but there isn’t much room to do so in the restraints. It is pushed in until it is fully seated. Now that all his holes are filled and the way he is restrained, he feels completely owned. The feeling is so hot. He is completely at the mercy of Peter.

And then all of a sudden, there is a familiar buzzing feeling. Peter is clearly playing with the controls because the pulse and frequency change until they remain just under his pain threshold. The pulse changes between the pad, sound and plug and in an unpredictable pattern. It feels so good.

Peter’s hand takes his cock in hand and rubs the gland of his cock, squeezing the underside of it so there is more direct contact with the sound inside and he moans behind the gad as the sensations are suddenly much stronger. The feeling is one between almost pain and pleasure. Peter strokes his shaft, squeezing it against the sound. If Peter keeps this up, he will come, he can feel his orgasm building, but for some reason he can’t quite reach it. Peter must notice because he chuckles.

‘You look so fucking hot, do you realize that? So helpless, depending on me to reach your orgasm. I think I will dial the e-stim a bit up, you are way too comfortable.’

Neal wants to shake his head, but can’t and he can feel the intensity already increasing.

‘I know you want to come Neal, so let me get this one setting higher and see what happens.’

Neal can feel the pulse deep inside him, like fire, his orgasm building. Peter squeezes his cock harder and his orgasm hits. His cock starts spraying liquid. He’s coming and hard. He has never experienced an orgasm like this. The come keeps expelling and it takes him a moment to realize it isn’t come, it’s piss. His body is expelling all the piss in his bladder.

‘It’s OK Neal, let go, don’t try to stop it. It is beautiful, this liquid spraying out of your cock with such force. I hope it feels as good as it looks.’

When he is completely empty, Peter gently removes the sound and pad and releases him. Neal is completely limp and waits for his brain to come back online.

‘If I had known you would come this hard, I wouldn´t have used the Segufix restraints. Oh well, that is why they are washable. Now let’s get you a nice hot shower.

Neal lets himself be guided under the large rain shower. He is still wearing the gag and dildo. Peter restraints his wrists up on the locks in the ceiling, that are there for exactly this purpose. So Peter is still not ready with him. An infuse bag is hanging in the shower. It is still empty and Peter dumps a bottle of Gatorade in it and attaches it to the gag. Through the hollow inside the Gatorade is fed to Neal and all he can do is swallow. It isn’t at a high flow, so he can easily swallow. Next, Peter attaches a shower nozzle to the plug in his ass and he can feel water entering him, it is s also a slow pace but still. He knows that regular water is absorbed through his bowels.

But he forces himself to relax and Peter washes him gently and massages his scalp with shampoo. Drinking all the Gatorade and the water up his ass make him eventually needing to pee. Peter knows his body language.

‘If you need to pee, let go, we’re in the shower.’

He lets go and a spike of pain travels through him, accompanied with an orgasm. Neal grips his restraints and groans, enduring the spikes of pained orgasm.

Peter takes off the gag and gently pulls out the plug.

‘What was that?’ Neal croaks.

While Peter gently strokes his cock, he explains.

‘I was told that after a sounding session, it hurts to pee for a day or so, but nobody said anything about the orgasm.’

‘Well, we’re definitely trying this again, as well as the restraints, they are hot.’

‘You got yourself a date.’


End file.
